forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ranthar Wane/Another Rises - 1
"Life before death." Air. Gasping. Lungs screaming for purchase in the sheer void between worlds. "Strength before weakness." Emptiness. Pain. Unending, unrelenting pain. "Journey before destination." Faron Elderson of Ayverin, Technomancer of the order of Worldwriters lay panting on the white sands of a foreign beach. He had just moments before been standing over a set of arcane glyphs set by his personal lab's nanomachines, following the design of a device written in the personal journal of the founder of the Technomancer order- a man known to the Loresingers as "The Wanderer". The Wanderer had described a world- a multiverse really- inhabited by impossibly powerful beings whose primary diversion in existence seemed to be endless gladiatorial games of combat prowess. Foremost featured in this Forefather's notes where Four entities who held the titles of Chaos, Order, Balance, and one simply called "Beranabus". These four warrior Gods seemed to be the heralds and keepers of their universe- and were lifeforms that Wayne the first Technomancer had seemed to have a great number of experiences with- experiences that led to the war that, in Faron's universe, was called the Clashing. In the ashes of the Clashing, Wayne and his acolytes built an order which safeguarded knowledge of both the scientific and arcane arts for the day that the races of their universe once again could walk the stars. "Fools." Faron thought, dragging his still occasionally convulsing body from the wetness that lapped at his heels as the tide came in to this archipelago. "Thinking that the races of the universe would share equally when they realized the power that the Orders offered to those who came to them." Thoughts still busy with the troubles of his people and his world, Faron stumbles away from the beach, his protective suit in shambles from the transdimensional jump. A few meters away, as described by the journal, sprawled a complex littered with buildings made of a material even a WorldWriter like Faron couldn't identify. Taking care to follow the precise path written into the Archscientists map, Faron fights down the rising panic and illness residing in the pit of his stomach. Here and there he caught sight of various old defensive measures- offline it seemed- which would have ripped Faron apart if he miss-stepped. He barely managed to stay upright long enough to type in the passphrase into the keypad offered him at the door before everything went dark for the second time. When Faron woke once more he found himself lying upon a smooth surface, elevated above the floor. Now that his nervous system had begun to calm down after his long journey, he noted a fine tingling all over his body.'' "Medical Nanites" he thinks in wonder. "and still active after all this time. He really was a genius." Faron says the last portion out loud unconciously and is surprised when a voice answers him. "Yes, I was. Though I am unsure of whether to really use the past sense in regards to myself." Faron whirls as best he can with his still-sluggish reflexes and warily eyes a sphere of nanites approaching him, stopping two meters away from the table-like medical bed. To his surprise, the sphere morphs and stretches, forming the full size projection of a Elven man. ''"The Technomancer himself." Faron thinks. "I have been waiting, young one. The world here and our own are inexorably linked, and to not have one who can cross that gap will destroy us. Not only this, but if Poseidon has continued on the path he began when I last updated this conciousness- our people need more power to combat the war that is or is to come." The moving statue of glistening metal seems to say, each tiny nanobot mirroring the movement of a cell in a living being. "Now I shall equip you to do what needs to be done, that you will be the Technomancer that both you and our people need in this hour." Category:Blog posts Category:Wayne Category:Players Category:Faron Story